wweallstarfandomcom-20200215-history
WWE All Stars match types
WWE All Stars provides a wide variety of match types, whether you are challenging competitors online, having a party with your friends or flying solo. The action is fun, fast, furious and highly competitive, and between the larger-than-life characters and over-the-top moves, we’re confident readers will have a blast playing WWE All Stars. Here, we break down all the different types of matches you can find yourself in when playing WWE All Stars. *'1-on-1' **There is something electric about pitting a current WWE Superstar against a WWE Legend mano-a-mano. One-on-one standard rules matches offer no distractions, allowing the player to settle the score, once and for all, to determine who are the greatest Superstars and Legends of all-time. Win a match by pinning your opponent or damage him enough to score a knockout by performing a devastating finishing move certain to bring a smile to your face. For example, Mr. Perfect’s Perfect-Plex includes a couple of mid-air flips, while the Ultimate Warrior presses his opponent about 15 feet in the air to finish his opponent! Beat your opponent like a government mule, stomp a mudhole and walk it dry and make sure he runs off like a scalded dog! *'Triple Threat' **Ever wonder what would happen if John Cena, Hulk Hogan, and The Rock had an “every man for himself” match against one another? That dream matchup between the biggest WWE Superstars in WWE history is now playable, as WWE All Stars allows players to match up any combination of three WWE Superstars and/or WWE Legends. Players will have to watch their backs though, as they could be the unsuspecting victim of a finisher right when they least expect it! *'Fatal 4-Way' **The frantic pace of four competitors all out for themselves is an adrenaline rush in WWE All Stars. Acrobats can fly off the ropes and turnbuckles all over the ring, while Big Men can simultaneously prepare their powerful punch to send opponents flying across the ropes. Grapplers will attempt to take control of the ring with their technically sound ringsmanship. Brawlers will be out to punch and grapple their opponents into juggling combos. The Fatal 4-Way match is an adrenaline rush of fast-paced action where players will have to stay alert at all times and try to keep up with the hard-hitting and fast-paced action. *'Tornado Tag Team' **Grab a buddy and go two-on-two in Tornado Tag mode. The greatest tag matches of all time can be created here. D-Generation X vs. The Brothers of Destruction, Legion of Doom vs. the Mega Powers and many more are now possible! There are no tags and no waiting to make sure the pace stays fast and the action heavy. Players will need the protection of their partner when attempting a pin or knockout, so teamwork prevails here. *'Steel Cage' **With God as my witness, he is broken in half! Just like in the WWE of the 80s, the steel cage is the coveted jewel of the gimmick matches in WWE All Stars. The steel cage match in WWE All Stars is full of explosive action. Players are able to slingshot their opponents across the ring to send them face flying into the fence, achieve a daring dive at the top of (or while climbing) the cage and struggle for position with punch and grapple throws while climbing the steel contraption. Do you escape for victory or do you give in to letting your opponent feel the wrath of a top-rope cage dive? Resist the temptation and the first WWE Superstar or WWE Legend to escape the cage wins the match! *'Elimination' **The Elimination match type is a true test of endurance, whether playing this match as a Fatal 4-Way or a Triple Threat Match. Players are eliminated from the match when they are successfully pinned or knocked out, but the match continues until only one WWE Superstar or WWE Legend remains! It’s survival of the fittest and last man standing to become victorious. *'Extreme Rules' **Using an object in WWE All Stars is a risky proposition that may disqualify players. In Extreme Rules matches, however, using objects is practically encouraged! Players have access to a trash can that contains goodies such as a baseball bat, a crutch and a 2X4. Chairs and bells can also be used to wreck havoc on an opponent. It’s a great throwback to the old Hardcore Championship matches of WWE’s past. *'Handicap Match' **Want a real challenge? A Handicap match pits a single WWE Superstar or WWE Legend against two allied opponents. It’s tough challenging one member of the greatest roster in WWE history, so imagine taking on two of them at the same time! Surviving while outnumbered in the ring takes a strong defense and good tactics. Practice up readers, cause this one is a barnburner and if you aren’t ready for the challenge. It could get “bowling shoe ugly,” to quote WWE Hall of Famer and WWE All Stars in-game commentator, Jim Ross. Category:Match types